A vehicle floor brace is known which has (a) a tubular body formed by rounding a sheet metal material, and (b) a pair of attachment portions made of the sheet metal material and formed integrally with the tubular body at both ends in the longitudinal direction of the tubular body, and (c) which is fixedly attached to the underside of a floor panel of a vehicle via the attachment portions to reinforce the floor panel (see Patent Document 1).